Executioner
The Executioner (formerly known as the Raging Judge) is a double-action revolver that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is unique in that it fires shotgun shells as opposed to regular bullets. This gives the Executioner much more damage than other handguns at close range but inherently much less range. Campaign The Executioner appears as Menendez's signature handgun in Campaign. It can be unlocked in the custom class menu after the player completes 5 challenges in the mission "Celerium". If the player chooses to try and shoot Menendez in "Achilles' Veil", Menendez will grab Farid's arm before the latter fires and then brings out his Executioner and shoots Farid. He will then lecture Farid on his loyalty and superiors before firing again, killing him. In "Odysseus", Menendez will hold Briggs hostage with the Executioner, then the player can wound or kill Briggs with the Executioner. Multiplayer The Executioner is featured in the multiplayer of Black Ops II, where it is the fourth Handgun unlocked at level 31. It sports high damage and very low range as well as a poor accuracy. This weapon reloads one chamber at a time, much like the Python in the original'' Call of Duty: Black Ops, and takes a while to reload when fully empty. This makes the Fast Mag attachment valuable because it will then use a speed loader to reload all shells simultaneously. The Long Barrel has only a slight effect on the range of this gun but is recommended to use in the process of unlocking the other attachments as it adds 16% range to your firepower. Conversely, the Suppressor is not recommended, because it will reduce the weapons range even further. Dual Wield is a decent attachment, as it gives the player the benefit of Fast Mag and a second weapon, at the cost of a much larger hipfire spread and the disability to aim down sights. Except for movement while equipped, the Executioner is much like the S12 in damage. Bear in mind, there is a gun model glitch when using the Tactical Knife. If all of the weapons ammo is expended, the blade held with the left hand will disappear altogether. Furthermore, when aiming down the sights of the ammo-less revolver, the iron sights (if an optical attachment hasn't been selected) will be severely misaligned. The Tactical Knife model can be temporarily regained by pressing the weapon-switch button twice but even then will disappear shortly after. In Hardcore Mode, the Executioner is typically a two hit kill at its maximum range. When equipped with Long Barrel, one hit kills are more frequent, but still not guaranteed. Due to its limited range and average damage, the Executioner is not commonly used as other handguns statistically surpass it. The Executioner is the third weapon tier on Gun Game, where it is equipped with the Laser Sight attachment. The Executioner has since been buffed as of the 1/26 Title Update and has received a moderate minimum damage increase. The Executioner will now rarely take more than four shots to kill within short to medium range, making it a much more effective weapon overall. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 3) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 4) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 5) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 6) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 7) *Tactical Knife (unlocked weapon level 8) *Dual Wield (unlocked weapon level 9) Zombies The Executioner is available from the mystery box for 950 points. It has high damage by default, being able to kill a zombie with one shot approximately up to round 15, depending on range and how many pellets hit. The raise and drop times are also very good as it is a handgun, making a trusty sidearm for close range situations. However, the weapon's main downside is its somewhat low cylinder capacity of five rounds and a lengthy reload, as well as lack of range; while arguably one of the best close-range weapon from the Mystery Box, the weapon has quite low damage at distance due to its shotgun nature. Speed Cola greatly speeds up the reload, which can be a life-saver at tricky situations. Reload cancelling can also shorten the reload time by a few hundred milliseconds. Double Tap Root Beer is a great help, practically doubling the Executioner's damage as it doubles the pellet count. Compared to Python, the Executioner is far more powerful at best, but suffers from a slightly lower cylinder capacity and much less range. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the '''Voice of Justice'. It gets more reserve ammo, range and damage, with the potential to get a one shot kill up to round 35 from close range. In the new zombies mode, Turned, the Executioner is the first weapon to be used when the player becomes human. Like other guns new to the game, the Executioner can be Pack-A-Punched multiple times to cycle through attachments. The only known possible attachment is the Long Barrel. Gallery Executioner BOII.png|The Executioner. Executioner Iron Sight BOII.png|Iron sights. Executioner Reload BOII.png|Reloading. Executioner Bringing out BOII.png|Drawing the Executioner. Raging Judge Pickup Icon BOII.png|Pick-up icon. Note that the early name was Raging Judge. Trivia *The Executioner is the first pistol/non-shotgun to fire shotgun shells in the Call of Duty series. *It is the first revolver in the Call of Duty series to feature the Silencer and the Reflex Sight as attachment options. *If using the Fast Mag attachment and perk in the campaign, the reload becomes extremely fast, similar to the ASP with Sleight of Hand in Black Ops. *It is the one of only 2 weapons in the game which, when attached with a Long Barrel, will actually visibly gain a longer barrel. The other is the Olympia. *It is the first revolver in the Call of Duty series to have less than six rounds in its cylinder, it contains a maximum of five rounds instead. *The weapon's name in early stages was "Raging Judge". *It is the only handgun in-game that can one-shot-kill someone with a body shot in core game modes. *There is a visible fingerprint on the cylinder. *While reloading in the campaign, it is possible to see the words, "ANGER MANAGEMENT," on the shell casings. *Much like the other handguns, if the attachment Dual Wield is selected, you will only crawl with one gun in the right hand whilst the left gun is completely removed from the screen. *The Executioner with the Laser Sight has the lowest amount of spread than any other weapons. *Originally, the Executioner had a Long Barrel by default, which had the word 'Executioner' engraved along the side of it. This was changed in the final game. *This is the first revolver in the series to feature a dual cylinder relese latch. One is located near the grip of the gun and the other is located at the front of the cylinder. *The Executioner is Samuel Stuhlinger's favourite weapon. Category:Pistols Category:Revolvers Category:Black Ops II Secondary Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns